


Rope Burn

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Communication, Dom/sub, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: "Oda, I may be older than you, but I am not unfamiliar with the world. And I will not judge you so you may be honest with me," he said, "are you wearing something under your clothes?" He asked, Oda's body freezing.He knew Takemura would never judge him.But what if he thought it was a sexual thing.That he was getting off on it.__________________________________________Takemura is a good dom, he knows this. And he is more than willing to teach Takemura more about the art of Japanese Rope Bondage- Shibari
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Goro Takemura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Rope Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a small thing I swear

The streaks of sunlight that peeked through the skylights were blinding at some times, walking silently across the white tile of the art exhibit that Hanako had wished to see. It was before opening hours, making it easier for Oda to ensure her safety and security. Light eyes followed the twists and turns of the rope around the man that was covered in it, wound several times around his arms, keeping them behind his back. A smaller amount traced his chest, cupping directly under his pecs. His knees were bent fully, rope keeping it that way, his ankle bound to the bottom of his thigh as he was suspended via more rope between his shoulder blades.

He looked _beautiful._

Hanako's heels hit the flooring behind him as she approached him, looking at Oda stare up at the massive portrait tucked within a gold frame. 

"Are you enjoying the exhibit?" She asked, looking back to him. 

"Yes," he answered. 

"Sometimes, I believe that the human body is more beautiful than any sights around the world," she said, voice soft, gentle music played around them. Oda never minded going places with Hanako, it got him out of the compound, and it was nice to see some of the finer things in life. 

* * *

  
  


Oda's fingers looped the rope around them, forming a knot at the base of his throat, just above his collarbones. The length of rope hung in front of him, quick hands forming more knots down his front, trying his best to evenly space them. He could tell in the mirror that they were not even, and he tried not to let him bother him as much as he knew it would. 

The internet was full of resources, videos and photos filled the web pages that he had opened, trying his best to follow along to tutorials. He enjoyed learning new things, and it satisfied him that he could retire back to his room for the night and work on new things. 

Most of the things he found online was explicit, but that's not why he was doing this. He looked at art references, photographs and paintings rather than stills from BDs.

He wanted to be like the man in the portrait, he wanted to feel as beautiful as he had looked. The rope was wrapped around him meticulously, going up his back, tying behind his neck before it worked back down, stretching around his ribs towards the front of him, tugging the center rope apart to form diamonds that traced down his center. 

It wasn't sexual, not at all. It was an art form. 

A smile spread across his face as he finished up, tying off the excess and looking at himself in the mirror. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough to make him happy. He turned, looking at himself from different angles, the smile never leaving his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good about his appearance, maybe after he got his mantis blades? Or after he got the cyberware that coated his neck.

He didn't care that the diamonds on his front were lopsided and uneven, or that the rope was too loose in some areas. Overall it made him happy and he enjoyed it. It wasn't bad for his first attempt at a harness, usually sticking to legwork instead so he could get a better view at what he was doing.

Oda slipped his slacks on, wrapping his red belt around him then before putting on his button down and jacket. It was just his secret, no one else had to know about it. 

  
  


**Takemura: You are going to be late for training**

**Takemura: Are you even awake?**

**Oda: I am awake**

**Oda: My apologies, spent too long in the shower**

**Oda: I will be right there**

Takemura had promised to continue training Oda, pushing him every single day to be stronger. Oda didn't mind, it did him good and it kept him in shape overall. And it was nice to test his skills against someone, rather than training on his own and running laps. 

* * *

  
  


Oda let out a pained wheeze as he was slammed into the wooden floor below, the air forcibly being knocked out of his lungs as Takemura threw him to the ground once again. His back ached and his ankle was tender, no doubt having twisted it. 

"Very well, you have improved since last time," Takemura said, Oda pushing himself to his feet. Oda's hair clung to his forehead with sweat. "You should hydrate more though."

"I can keep going," Oda insisted, Takemura letting out a soft sigh. Oda had far more determination than anyone else he had ever met, most of the time not taking _stop_ for an answer during fighting.

"If that is what you want," Takemura agreed with a gentle nod, Oda steadying himself on his feet, taking in a deep breath. Oda shrugged his jacket off, tossing it aside, his white shirt was heavy enough that Takemura couldn't see the rope through it, which he was thankful for. 

"Yeah, one more round," he said, he could push himself a little bit more. Pushing is how he would get stronger, pushing himself past his limit to see what his body could truly handle. An enemy would not stop when he was getting tired, so he needed to force himself forward.

Oda knew that what he lacked in raw brute strength, he made up for in speed and agility, Takemura sometime's had an issue keeping up, but he could knock him back on his ass in very few hits. 

Takemura's endurance was something Oda envied heavily, and he knew that eventually he would get to that point as well. He wanted to be able to keep going, to not have to stop to take a few deep breaths and let his body rest between rounds.

"When you are ready," Takemura said, he tried to not always tell Oda when to begin, he would know when to strike, and it did give him a moment to think and plan out a method in his head beforehand. 

Oda caught his breath, allowing it to even out. He was slightly thirsty. 

The ropes dug into his side as he raised his arms up over his head, shaking himself out for one last fight. The last one was the most important one, to see how far he could exert himself even while exhausted. He didn't let himself fully recover, quickly rushing Takemura. 

_"He is right handed and right eye dominant, if I can sweep far enough to the left…"_ He thought to himself, quickly ducking to the left, Takemura quickly rotating on heel to keep him in perfect sight. _"Fuck,"_ he cursed, protecting his left side with his arm as he punched with his right, Takemura immediately side stepping it before stepping closer. 

It was hard to predict Takemura, sometimes he would keep his distance, and sometimes he would get so close they were practically chest to chest, attempting to grapple each other to the floor. Takemura was heavier than he was, even with his gear on he was able to pull Oda around effortlessly. 

And that's how this was going to go. 

His shins ached from the constant abuse that Takemura put them through, sometimes they were a deep shade of purple from bruising. Although he liked to think he was light on his feet, sometimes his center of gravity was too far to one side, and Takemura could swipe a leg out from under him- either to bring him down, or force his weight to the other leg and then knock him off balance that way.

Oda decided to give it a shot as well, stepping even closer, his chest against Takemura's, grasping onto his belt and throwing him roughly to the side as hard as he could. 

Takemura was a fairly solid guy, and moving him like that proved difficult, as his mentor barely budged, although he did throw him slightly off balance. Takemura had no choice but to grab onto Oda in an attempt to either rebalance himself, or to throw himself down and bring Oda down with him and take it to the floor. 

Oda's eye widened as Takemura grabbed the front of his shirts, fingers wrapping around the rope and yanking him down roughly. He would have been able to recover if it hadn't been for the rope that was wrapped around him. 

_"I fucking gift wrapped his victory with these ropes, fuck,"_ he thought as he landed on top of Takemura, slapping the floor in defeat. He knew that on the floor he couldn't beat him yet, Takemura's thighs and arms were too strong, usually pinning him to the ground or straddling his chest, hand at the ready to give a final blow as Oda would tap out. 

Oda rolled over and onto his back on the floor, panting heavily. 

_"Perhaps he was too involved in the fight that he didn't notice…"_ Oda held out hope as Takemura pushed himself to his feet, offering a hand to Oda, who took it and was yanked up to a standing position. 

Oda frowned over at Takemura, knowing he needed to up his training regimine. At this point, it would take him years to be able to surpass him. It was difficult with Takemura upping his own training, pushing himself further on his own.

Takemura looked over at him, retrieving his jacket from the floor and holding it out for Oda to take. 

"Oda, I may be older than you, but I am not unfamiliar with the world. And I will not judge you so you may be honest with me," he said, "are you wearing something under your clothes?" He asked, Oda's body freezing. 

He knew Takemura would never judge him. 

But what if he thought it was a sexual thing. 

That he was getting off on it. 

"I… I promise it is not a sexual thing," Oda said quickly, bowing his head, his own cheeks turning a light shade of red, the tips of his ears following. 

"I am familiar with rope work, you do not have to be ashamed," Takemura said, being honest back, hoping it would entice Oda to be honest himself. 

"I cannot describe it, but it makes me feel nice about myself," Oda said, standing back up, taking his jacket. "I saw it at an art exhibit with Hanako-sama, I have never thought something could be so beautiful."

Takemura nodded as he listened. "I am knowledgeable with the art of shibari, it is more of an art form for many. Although, considering I was able to get my entire hand under it, and felt so much slack, you need to do it tighter next time," Takemura said. 

"It is not easy to do yourself," Oda admitted. "And, it's my first time."

"I can fix them for you, if you would like," he offered, "if not, I understand. It is something personal for you, and I do not wish to interfere."

"If you could, I would appreciate it," Oda bowed, allowing the jacket to hit the floor as he began to work on the buttons of his white shirt, untucking it. "Thank you," he muttered, turning so Takemura could undo some of the knots for him. 

"You are very pale, you should consider red ropes instead of natural jute ones, they would accent your skin tone much better, especially over your cyberware," Takemura suggested, "it also has a bit more flexibility to it, so it tends to give a little bit more, which would be good if you suddenly needed to engage in combat," he explained, sharing his knowledge. "Plus, it is softer on the skin, I know you work long days." 

Oda tried not to think too hard into it. His cheeks were a light shade of red, slightly embarrassed that Takemura had discovered his secrets so quickly. He was grateful though that he chose not to berate him, nor judge him. He tried not to focus on Takemura's warm hands redoing the rope on his back, evening out the diamonds on his chest for him. 

"Okay," Oda answered, giving a nod. He distantly wondered how Takemura knew all of this, especially considering he was able to redo most of the harness from the top of his head, and not a tutorial like Oda had to use. Takemura gave a rough yank to the rope that traced down the armor that covered his spine, the rope over his artificial collarbones pulling taunt. Oda was yanked back until he stumbled against Takemura's broad chest. 

"Seems tight enough," Takemura observed, sliding his fingers under the rope around his ribs, ensuring that there was enough rope for movement. 

"Thank you, Takemura-san," Oda muttered. 

"I can teach you more later," he said, handing Oda his shirt, Oda tugging on the ropes a bit, noting that they felt far more secure than the last time. "If you would like, again, I do not wish to overstep."

Oda thought about it for a moment, it would be easier to learn hands on with Takemura than following videos on sketchy websites, having to constantly pause and rewind so he could catch up.

"Please," he bowed, Takemura nodding. "I am afraid this is all the rope I own, so my options are limited," he said, looking over to Takemura as he began to get redressed, slipping the jacket on last. 

"I can bring you more," his mentor promised. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"What do you wish to achieve?" Takemura asked, pulling bundles of perfectly organized rope from a small duffel bag. 

"I do not really have a goal, I just want to look nice," Oda said, sitting on the edge of his bed nervously. Although it was not meant to be awkward, it was slightly odd to have him here. 

"I can achieve that," Takemura said. "Do you want it over your clothes?" He asked, not taking his attention from his rope, he knew Oda was probably nervous. 

"Whichever you are comfortable with," he answered, Takemura glancing over at him. 

"I am a grown man, it takes a lot to make me uncomfortable," he answered, "this is for you, I will go along with whichever you prefer," Takemura answered, Oda starting to quietly remove his clothing, folding his dress shirt before then folding his jacket and setting them both on the floor, one on top of the other. He stood up and began to work at his slacks, folding them as well and setting them aside. "You may remove everything, if you want," Takemura said, he had spent a long while in an Arasaka Training Facility, where everyone showered together. Nudity no longer bothered him. It was nothing he had never seen before. 

Oda remained silent, suddenly shy as he worked at removing his black boxer briefs, tossing them to the floor. His black socks were also removed. His cheeks were a light shade of red, it was slightly awkward, being fully nude in front of his mentor. But he trusted Takemura's words that he would not judge him. 

Takemura kept his word and did not mind, turning to face him. "I am ready to begin when you are," he said, Oda nodding as he tried to settle his nerves. 

"How do you want me?" He asked, deciding to give Takemura full control over the situation. He had far more experience than him, so he trusted that he would be able to take care of him. 

"On the bed," Takemura said. The bed dipped as Oda climbed onto it, taking a deep breath. "Any range of motions you do not want to do?" He said as he tugged at the end of one of the bundles of rope, the thing slowly coming undone in his grasp. 

"No, I am fairly flexible, both physically and in openness to trying anything," Oda answered. 

"I see, if that changes, please speak up. As well as if at any time you wish to stop or take a break," his mentor explained, "I am fairly good at picking up small signals if one is struggling."

"So you have experience with this," Oda clarified, looking up at him as Takemura got up onto the bed. 

"In a way, yes."

"Is this your way of telling me that you are a dom?" Oda raised an eyebrow, Takemura letting out a soft exhale, looking at him. 

"That, and telling you that you are in good hands," he said. "Shibari is a form of bondage, and any form of bondage can leave a participant feeling extremely vulnerable. Not everyone can handle that, especially if they are not comfortable with their partner. When I tie you up, you will not be able to move. Although I am the dominant role, you are in charge. You tell me when to stop. Do you understand?" Takemura asked, voice hushed. 

"I understand," he said, noting how into it Takemura was. 

"Good, if at any time your trust in me begins to waver, tell me to stop," Takemura instructed. He knew he was a good dom deep down, he knew the ins and the outs, the limits and what was too far.

"I trust you, Takemura-san," he assured him. "Trust is two-ways, I trust you to take care of me, and you trust I will tell you when to stop."

Takemura smiled. 

"Then we can begin."

A shiver of anticipation ran down Oda's spine, pulling up his HUD to quickly turn the temperature up in his room, knowing that being naked would eventually cause him to get cold. Takemura said nothing as the heater kicked on, grabbing several other bundles of rope from the bag and setting it by him. 

"I will keep you upright, for now," Takemura said, deciding not to push Oda too far on their first time. "Unless you find yourself more comfortable, we can lay you down," he explained, undoing a wrap of rope fully. Oda noticed it was red this time, and appeared to be slightly thicker than the rope he himself had been using on himself. "I'm going to start with your legs," he said, pulling a small pocket knife from the bag and setting it to the side. Oda figured it was in case he started freaking out and wanted out immediately, Takemura could slice him out. 

"Alright," Oda nodded, primarily along for the ride. Takemura really seemed to know what he was doing, folding the rope in half. 

"Bend your knee for me, entirely," he instructed, Oda doing as he was told, Takemura moved closer. "This is called the futomomo shibari, or thigh tie," he said, trying to educate while going through the motions. He made the first motion, wrapping the rope around Oda's thigh and down to his ankle, pushing the rope through the loop he had made when he folded the rope in half. It took him a moment to pull the slack through, as there was quite a bit of rope. But Oda was patient, he knew this was a tedious process. And with Takemura doing more advanced things on him, it would certainly take longer. It was slightly awkward, Takemura moving it lower on his thigh, fingers nearly brushing against Oda's flaccid cock. He tugged it fairly tight, squeezing a finger under the rope that was wrapping around Oda's lower shin, but allowing the rope to dig into the fat of his thigh. He doubled it, wrapping it around once again. 

Takemura gave Oda's knee a gentle push, tilting it inward as he pulled the rope under the dip skin where the back of Oda's thigh met his calf, making several small loops to secure it in place. Oda gave a small shift to test it, noting that he couldn't move his leg at all. 

The rope was starting to get tighter, Takemura working diligently in peace as the knots were secured in place. The red did look nice against his skin, as Takemura had previously predicted. It definitely looked nicer than the natural rope he had previously been using. 

"Are you doing alright?" Takemura asked, wrapping the rope up towards his knee and back down, skilled hands making an X over the crease of the thigh, wrapping the rope around itself forming a diamond pattern along the outside of his leg. 

"Yes," Oda said, he was not used to not being able to move fully, a small sense of panic filling him for a fraction of a moment. 

_"Takemura is taking care of me, I am fine,"_ Oda told himself, taking a deep breath. 

Takemura's hands were strong and warm against his skin, constantly making sure that the rope was not too tight, ensuring that he was not cutting off blood flow. Takemura detected Oda's heart rate was increasing slightly, but chose not to say anything. He knew that Oda would speak up if something was wrong. It was a new experience, so it was of no surprise that he would have moments of small panics. Oda watched as Takemura finished, tying off the excess and leaning back. 

"How does it feel?" Takemura asked, grabbing another bound of rope. 

"It feels…. nice," Oda said. "I have never been restrained before," he said honestly. "I like it though."

"Good, would you like your other one done too?" Takemura asked, starting to unravel a second rope. 

"Yes," Oda agreed, Takemura folding the rope in half once again. Takemura's hand ran up his outer thigh, and Oda couldn't help but try to lean into the touches. His entire face began to heat up as he realized he was starting to get hard, jerking his knee out of Takemura's grasp, who immediately let go of him as if he had touched fire. 

"Did I hurt you?" Takemura asked, reaching for the knife, ready to cut him free if he needed to.

"No… umm," Oda muttered. "I'm…" He wasn't sure how to say it, he didn't want to just confess _I'm hard_ to him. He didn't want to make it awkward. Takemura could tell his pulse was skyrocketing, unsure if he was panicking or if something else was going on. 

"I am trusting you to be honest with me," Takemura said. 

Oda took in a deep breath. "I'm… aroused," he confessed, his cheeks hot with shame. "I apologize, I do not know why-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, it is fine," Takemura assured him. "Would you like a moment to collect yourself?" Takemura asked, Oda hesitating. "Or do you need anything?" 

"Can I have some water?" Takemura quickly pulled out a bottle of water, breaking the seal and handing it over to Oda, who took it and enjoyed several soft sips from the top. 

"Are you wanting to continue?" Takemura asked. "If not, we can leave it at this."

"I do not want to make you uncomfortable," Oda whispered, although he desperately wanted to continue. 

"I assure you, I do not mind. It is a natural reaction for some people, I do not hold it against you, and I am willing to continue working, if you would like," he said, Oda nodding a few times as he handed over the bottle of water to him, watching Takemura tuck it back into the bag. "Alright then," he said, Oda letting Takemura take control once more.

He mentally berated himself for getting hard during this, he hadn't thought it was a sexual thing for him, he didn't feel anything the other times he had done this to himself. 

"Do not worry over things you cannot control," Takemura said, as if reading his mind. "What you could find arousing one day, could bore you the next. The body is unpredictable," he said, Oda staying quiet. "I speak from personal experience, it is not something you should be worried about, especially when this is something you enjoy. Do not let this taint your experience," Takemura said. "And even if it does arouse you, there is nothing wrong with that," he continued, Oda nodding. 

"Thank you, Takemura-san," he said. 

"Oda, you may call me Goro when we are like this," Takemura said, glancing over at him, pausing his work for a moment. It was still an intimate act, and he did not mind. 

"Thank you, Goro," he said, it felt odd to call him by his first name, but at the same time, it felt that it fit the situation. 

Takemura finished Oda's other leg, sitting back to admire his handiwork. 

"How do you feel?" Takemura asked, once again asking for his comfort levels. 

"I feel fine," he said, pressing his knees to the bedding below, letting out a sigh as his hips were finally moving again. 

"Stiff?" 

"A little bit, it's not unbearable, I will live," he smiled, Takemura nodding, slipping his fingers under a few more spots to double check the circulation and ensuring things weren't too tight. Takemura served as a good distraction from his slightly aching erection. 

"Would you like me to do your arms?" Takemura offered, Oda thinking for a moment. "I can put them in front of you or behind you," he continued, giving Oda some options. 

"Sure, whichever you want," Oda agreed, he was already mostly done. 

"Alright," Takemura shifted behind Oda, his apprentice bringing both arms behind him in cooperation. Oda stood still as Takemura wound the rope around his chest, pinning his arms to his side. "Take a deep breath for me," he said, Oda taking a large inhale, Takemura making the knot then, to ensure that he could still breathe heavily if he were to panic. His biceps were firmly tied in place to his ribs, his forearms tied together behind his back. Takemura worked on his wrists gently, feeling Oda trying to pull away. 

"Goro, I need a break," he said, not sure how he felt about his hands bound together, feeling a sense of dread come out of nowhere. 

"Alright," Takemura said, "what is going on?" Takemura noted that he said he needed a break, rather than he wanted one. 

"It makes me uneasy," he confessed, Takemura's fingertips brushing along his wrists, feeling the warmth from his hands against his skin. 

"We can leave them as they are then," Takemura suggested, continuing to massage at the skin of his wrist.

"I want to finish, I just need a moment," he said. He was so close to finishing the whole thing, he didn't want to quit ten feet from the finish line. 

"Alright, let me know when you are ready to continue," he said, continuing to massage and rub at his wrists, trying to effectively calm him down. His fingertips grazed across the bones of his wrist, sitting there behind him happily. 

"I am ready," he said, giving him the approval to continue. He took a deep breath, feeling the rope dig into his chest and the outside of his biceps as he did so. Takemura gingerly wrapped the rope around his wrists, squeezing two of his fingers between them as he did so, allowing him a little bit of extra wiggle room.

"How do you feel?" Takemura asked, sitting back, letting Oda take it all in. 

"Fine," he nodded, rolling his shoulders to get some of the tension out of it. Takemura tested the tightness of the ropes once again, overall. Takemura stepped off of the bed, not leaving the side of it though, he knew better than to leave a beginner tied up and feel like they've been left alone. 

"Do you need any water?" He asked, pulling out the bottle for himself, taking a few sips. 

"I'll take some," Oda answered, Takemura kneeling over the edge of the bed, one hand held Oda's chin steady, the other gently tilting the water bottle against his lips so he could have some. "Thank you, Goro," he smiled up at him. "How do I look?" He asked, cheeks still flushed, cock still hard between his legs. He tried to think of everything and anything that would turn him off, but nothing seemed to be working. 

"You look beautiful," Takemura said. Oda's breath hitched in his chest, looking up at him, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. All he could think about was the painting of the man suspended in jute rope at the art exhibit he had seen with Hanako a couple of weeks back. 

That was his goal. 

To be beautiful. 

Takemura grasped the rope that wrapped around his chest, giving him a gentle push, allowing Oda to lean back, Takemura preventing him from falling. Oda looked up at him, Takemura giving him a gentle smile. "Doing alright? Nothing too tight?"

"Yeah," he nodded, giving a bit of a struggle against the rope, the only thing he could truly move was separating his wrists about an inch to an inch and a half, max. Takemura gave him a good look over, bright red rope stretched across his chest and biceps, keeping them firmly planted to his side. Rope formed diamond shapes across his outer legs. His cock was practically leaking against the bedding below, he looked so hard it probably ached. 

He knew better than to do things without asking though. 

"May I touch you?" Takemura asked, Oda's breathing increasing at his words, glancing up at him. 

"Of course," he said, trusting Takemura. He was brought back up into a sitting position, the bed sinking as the other bodyguard got on the bed once again, slipping behind him. Takemura's hands traced up his sides. 

"You are breathtaking, Sandayu," Goro whispered, a wave of arousal slamming into him, cock twitching. "Gorgeous," he continued, fingertips dancing across his abs, hearing Oda take a sharp inhale. Oda's entire body trembled as Takemura's fingers slid downwards, wrapping a hand around his throbbing cock. 

"F-fuck," Oda whimpered, eyes slipping closed as Takemura began to stroke him thoroughly. 

"You were so good for me, Sandayu," Takemura said, " so obedient, and look at your reward. A work of art," he said, voice low as he spoke, a shiver racing down Oda's body as his breathing increased. Takemura's other hand ran up his abdomen to his chest, fingertips gracing across his pec. Takemura could feel Oda writhing against the rope around his wrists, letting out a low moan. "Such a good boy."

Oda couldn't help but moan, teeth digging into his lower lip in a feeble attempt to silence himself; as if the entire compound would hear him. Takemura's lips ghosted across the cyberware that coated the side of his throat, although the feeling was muted, Oda still had censors there, practically thrusting into Takemura's warm hand. 

"Oh god," Oda muttered, thighs trembling in their restraints, the rope digging into the fat of his thighs as Takemura sped up his hand. He tilted his head back, leaning against Takemura's shoulder, letting out a choked sob. 

"So good for me, stunning, Sandayu," Takemura muttered, Oda whimpering at the praise, his cheeks a deep shade of red as his words soaked into him. 

"Goro… I can't… ah," he babbled, his mentor held him tight across his chest, Oda's back nestled against Takemura's chest. His mentor pet his side gently, thumb rubbing the dip of his waist as he allowed Oda to lean back against him fully. 

"Go ahead, Sandayu," Takemura whispered.

"Nngh, ah!" He cried out, body shaking as he came, cheeks red hot with shame as he spilled across his bedding. Takemura held him through it, both hands moving to his sides, holding him gently as his ragged breathing began to even out. 

"Are you alright?" Takemura asked. 

"Yes… I need a moment," Oda answered, not having much energy, letting himself lean back against him fully now. 

"Take as many moments as you need," he said, clearly not hating just sitting there and holding Oda against him. Oda's eyes closed fully, just relaxing as he listened to the heating unit running still, as well as Takemura's steady, even breathing. 

"I'm tired," Oda muttered, voice quiet as exhaustion weighed him down. It had been a long day of work, finishing up the shift with this.

"Do you wish to stop?" 

"Yes," he nodded, Takemura pushing Oda up so he was sitting up on his own, fingers beginning to work at the rope around his wrists, slowly undoing the restraints that kept his arms in place. 

"Any aches or pains?"

"No, I feel fine," Oda answered, wiggling his fingers once or twice to encourage blood flow back into them. Removing the rope was marginally quicker than doing it in the first place, Takemura not bothering to tie the rope back up into small bounds just yet. He would rather assist Oda.

He worked on his legs quickly, Oda looking at the red indents on his skin that were left from the rope, crossing across his thighs and calves. After a few minutes, all the rope was off, tossed into the standard Arasaka issued duffel bag that Takemura used to haul pretty much anything and everything inside of. 

"How do you feel?" Takemura asked, sitting on the side of the bed, reaching over and letting his fingertips gently massage the red lines across Oda's outer calf. 

"Just tired," he yawned, as if on cue. 

Takemura dimmed the lights even further using his HUD. "Then you should rest," he said. "I will stay with you, if you would like while you continue to calm down."

"Thank you," Oda bowed his head the best he could before making his way further up the bed, not bothering to get redressed as he laid on top of the covers. His mentor grabbed a tablet, opening a digital book he had been reading and sat up next to him. 

Oda was quick to press his face to the outside of Takemura's thigh, letting out a deep breath against his slacks as he relaxed. Takemura's fingers gently worked at the red lines across the outside of his bicep, soothing the slight aching sensation that was now starting to slowly settle in. Oda let out a very pleased sound at the feeling, limp against Takemura now, a small smile on his face. Takemura grabbed a blanket from beside him, tossing it over Oda so he wouldn't get too cold during the night, and so it would be at least within arms reach of him in case he were to need it.

"How did you learn so much?" Oda asked, mumbling slightly as he was starting to fall asleep. Takemura glanced down at him, the tablet casting a gentle white glow across his face. 

"Lots of experience and lots of practice," he answered, Oda letting out a soft hum. "On myself mainly," he continued, reaching down to rub against the rope marks that ran across Oda's upper back, crossing his shoulder blades. 

"That feels nice," Oda whispered, Takemura feeling the muscles of his apprentice slowly relax. "I had fun." 

"I am glad," Takemura said, his voice almost drowned out by the heater. The page turned automatically, controlling the tablet from his HUD so he did not have to stop rubbing Oda's back. After several more pages, he could hear Oda gently snore against his thigh, looking down at him as he set down the tablet next to him on the bed. The lines across his pale skin weren't as noticeable anymore, at least, they weren't as red, although there were still gentle indents. 

Getting out from under Oda without waking him was certainly a challenge, but somehow Takemura managed, looking over at Oda sleeping soundly. He tugged a few extra bundles of rope out, leaving them on the foot of the bed so he would have more to practice with. A data shard was left next to them as well before he slipped out of the bedroom silently, turning off the heater on his way out so Oda wouldn't overheat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over on Twitter @TakemurasBurger


End file.
